Derek Murdock
Derek Murdock is a character on Plagued created May 27th, 2011, by Murdock . Personality Derek is quite cold and distant. He doesn't like to attach to people, he actually despises most people he has met so far. The vampyre has a certain mistery surrounding him, he's most likely to pass by you and not even look, just enter the shadows again, and you're left to wonder if he's even sane. Not much is known about him and he makes sure it stays that way. While looking calm and serene, when it comes to fighting he's an expert swordsman with his highly decorated weapons and he loves violence, you'll not go down in a pretty way. Even tho he's less sadistic than his deceased brother, the taste for blood and carnage is there, on a lesser scale. Derek is also an expert Martial Artist, he can use karate, judo and systema techniques (The last one being the most used). He can smile, but don't expect him to do it often! Because of who his brother was he's haunted by his family name and highly hated for it. History Derek comes from a pretty common family, not counting with the fact their father was huge on the army and forced two little kids to train with guns from a tender age. Derek was the youngest of two, his older brother being Sullivan. The older brother was eleven years older than Derek. They were quite friendly with each other unlike most brothers they knew. The older one was the best with guns so it came to no surprise when he himself admited he wanted to follow his father's footsteps. Derek had a different idea, Derek wanted to be a teacher which became a huge disappointment to their father. One day the kids received a gift from their father, for the first time he showed some affection and offered them a beautiful dog they named Luna, a white husky, white as snow. The best friend Derek had without counting his brother. Even tho the dog clearly showed some more love towards Sullivan they both liked the dog to an extreme point. And so Derek grew, with a certain oppression from their father but the love of his brother and the chance to play with their loyal companion, a simple dog, yet a member of the family to them. When Derek turned nine he watched as his brother and best friend left their home to join the army on some sort of mission. For the first time in his life he cried, he had spent his entire days being yelled at by the oppressive father not to cry since tough men had no need for tears. He just lost it, he knew the horrors of war, he knew people died and some of them went missing and never come back. He didn't want to loose his brother like that. He wasn't the only being in that room as sad as that. His mother also cried even tho she could feel pride for her son, but it seemed like the most tortured being in the room was Luna, the dog. She barked for hours and howled, almost like if she was crying for her owner and trying to call him back. Eventually they all left the hall except for the dog, the dog laid near the door and stayed there for days, without eating, just looking through the window on the opposite wall and waiting for the sound of Sullivan's boots to approach the doorstep. Yet they never came. They started receiving Letters every week. One letter would go to their father, the other to their mom, and one for Derek. Derek loved his one, he always imagined his brother as some sort of superhero just crushing valiantly his enemies and protecting their country. Luna started eating again when the letters came for the first time. It's like she knew who those letters came from and enjoyed sitting near him while he read them out loud. By the third time the letters came Luna would just tackle their father and steal from him to take them to Derek. And then, eventually, one year later, there he was looking like a changed man. He stayed with them for a long time. Helped Derek with school. They were a family again. But eventually he had to leave again, and so this routine started, he would go, then return for a few months and everything would be alright, and then, he'd leave again. Derek was in his 9th grade when he heard the news, his brother was to become to youngest Captain in history, or at least he thought he was the youngest in history. He was being condecorated and for all his acts he had climbed the ladder and achieved that rank. The family bursted with joy as he returned home already with that Rank, he was one step closer to his fathers Rank, General, yet he had achieved that middle lane so much faster than him. That was, when it all started to break down. A war started in Africa, somewhere to the south, not a big war, more like a stupid battle between two forces and Sullivan was called to help one of the fronts with his team. Like usual he told Derek he'd return soon to him, but the kid just looked him in the eyes and saw something in them he had never seen, or actually, he couldn't see what he usually saw, he couldn't see that sparkle in his eyes, his soul. Months passed and only one letter came, a letter that made their father fall to his knees. Sullivan had been charged of killing innocents, burning down their village and pillaging. He was going to Marshall Court. So he just sat down as his father left the place to return only weeks later. And a few days after the father returned, it came on another letter that Captain Murdock was free. Derek had never really found the reason to why is brother had been released after commiting those atrocious crimes, but he decided not to care, it was all for the best, he could have his brother again and spend more time with him, or at least he thought so. When Sullivan came back, the angry father kicked him out of the house and Derek got pushed away when trying to intervene, truth was his brother had tainted the name of the family and he was now a disgrace at his father's eyes. As far as Derek knows he left to the house of one of their uncles, an old man that fought in Vietnam and had gone crazy. No one in the family really cared about him but the two brothers had always been fascinated with the uncle that never showed up at Christmas parties. Derek was now seventeen, and he met the most beautiful girl he had ever met. He couldn't really understand in why she would reject him everytime he asked her out but eventually he managed to convice her to go out on one date. Ignoring the fact that the world was changing and this girl wasn't even human. The Plague came, the end of the world as we knew it. With one last kiss the girl just vanished without giving him information and he decided to return to his parents house, even tho he had left the same to live with some friends months ago. When he got there his eyes widened at what was happening, both his parents were dead and this man stood in the hall near the corpses smoking a cigarette. Long, curly hair, almost like if he had revived after a long sleep that started in the 80s. The man laid him down as he was just much stronger than him for some reason. He ripped his shirt and laughed as using a sharpened blade he drew an upside down cross on his back. Luna came running from one of the rooms and tried to protect him, but this man grabbed her by her neck and sliced it open. Derek cried as the blood painted the hallway, his own blood. This beast known as Overmind just left him there, to die, with deep wounds. Derek closed his eyes feeling like he should rest, pale and weak. In his head he could hear steps, heavy steps (It was actually his brother, who finding him in that state thought he was also dead and just left). When he opened them, the girl he loved was near him, and she had saved him...He had become a vampyre. Months passed as he learned to deal with what he was, and when he was ready to live in a ravaged world the first thing he thought of was finding his long lost brother, a brother that little he knew but had also changed into something he would learn to fight. He turned around, and the girl looked at him with anger in her eyes. She had not been fed in a long time, the hunger just rushed through her, and when she tried atacking civillians Derek could only do one thing. So he took one of her blades and killed her. People he loved were all slowly dying around him. His last hope was his brother, a brother he spent almost three years looking for. Only to find vague answers, no one knew Sullivan from the description he was giving, no survivor could help him. Until one day, when he started asking using his family name...Murdock. Those words were like fire to some people. They were terrified of that name. He couldn't believe it, his brother was a Reaver, and not just a Reaver, one of the best, and at their eyes, being the best, means being them most vicious, he was nothing but a butcher. Derek didn't know if there was any way to change a Reaver back to Human or something other than an hellish dog, but he still loved him and as hell sure he would try finding him and find a way to "cure" him. He became a dark, cold person. He didn't care about anyone, all he wanted was Sullivan or Greed, one to save, the other to destroy. Crossing through the park he found an kid running for his life, with an easy grip he caught him and asked him what was he running from. The kid explained a Reaver had just sacrificed to let him run, by killing an Overmind and being sent back to hell...That Reaver was Murdock. Derek just released the kid and allowed him to keep running as he fell down. He had lost his brother before even finding him. The world was now completely dead to him. And now, there's only one thing to do. Find and kill Greed. Everytime he returns, kill him again, so one day Satan gets tired of his failures and decides he's not worthy of coming back. Derek heard about a girl around his age named Charlotte, a vampyre, it seemed like she knew Murdock. The only smart thing to do, is find her first. The hunt begins! Category:Characters Category:Vampyres Category:Males Category:Active